counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Turn of the Crank
Turn of the Crank is the tenth mission in the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes storyline. It is the first appearance of the SWAT team and the fourth appearance of the Guerrilla Warfare. Synopsis The mission takes place in suburban Modesto, California, in a police bust of a local drug dealership. The mission starts with the player, equipped with a briefcase containing money and a listening device, to be delivered to a certain dealer: Moses Sepulveda, who is the drug baron of the Californian Drug Cartel. The player must give the briefcase to Supelveda. Once given, Moses admires the money and the signal is given for the SWAT to move in. The player is blinded and after recovering, he manages to get an AK-47, and the SWAT Team secures the area. Afterwards, the player moves on. Once inside the warehouse, he picks up an M60 Machinegun and ammo for it then fights the enemies inside. The player manages to get to Sepulveda's office. Moses, now coked up and armed with an M60. The player is then tasked with the objective to kill Sepulveda. Once he is killed, the mission is complete. Objectives #Enter house. #Give briefcase to druglord. #Proceed into the warehouse. #Eliminate Moses Sepulveda. Weapon & Equipment Intro The only equipments available at the very beginning are: Start After been ambushed, the player is given several weapons that are: Discovered The only discovered weapons that the player can use are: AI Player SWAT Guerilla Warfare Ammunition & Medical Kit Ammunition The ammunition available in this mission are: *7.62×51mm NATO - For AK-47, there are five small magazines and four large magazines can be found. For M60, only two small magazines can be found.(Two more can be seen, but they are unobtainable) *.357 SIG - There are three small magazines and four large magazines can be found for P228. Medical Kit There are four Medical Kits and five Wall-attached Medical Kits available, several Kevlar vests can be found throughout the level. Trivia *Moses Sepulveda is based on Tony Montana from Scarface. The two characters are both drug lords, Moses wears an outfit almost identical to one Tony wears at one point in the film, and both of them perish in a gunfight. Ironically, Sepulveda is a Colombian, whom Tony is known for hating. *If the player uses console commands to kill Moses Sepulveda before reaching his office, he will only take little damage, and will still spawn in his office later on. *There is the default model for a young Japanese girl walking down the street, if you wait on the porch for a short amount of time. **That NPC cannot be killed until she stops walking, though this can only be seen via noclip. *The doorbell has a bloody handprint on it. *Even if you turn away from the room or get cover, the player will still get the flashbang effect regardless of cover. *The game will crash if the guard behind the player at the start of the mission was knifed (only possible via console commands). **While most other weapons cannot harm him, the game will not crash if he is killed with the HE grenade. **However, with noclip and notarget, if the other NPCs not allied to the player are killed with weapons such as grenades, nothing will happen as the mission will not fail. However, this may cause the briefcase to be unusable if Moses Sepulveda is killed. *Three individual maps are used in this mission. *Five songs had been composed for this mission. *The end victory music in this mission is used in Condition Zero in Tour of Duty Campaign when the player wins a round and when the player is flashbanged, that soundtrack is used when a player fails a round in Tour of Duty. *The player is given all types of ammunition when the fighting has started. *The enemy using the M2 Browning Machine Gun in this mission uses a low resolution Terrorist model and he will attack the player with a Machete if the player manages to get close. **The player cannot use the machine gun even if the player eliminates him, as in most cases. *The SWAT used the Navy SEAL's model, but only with a different texture. *It is possible to keep the SWAT team members alive, although they will not follow the player. *If the player uses the console command to get a weapon at the intro, the guard will attack at the player. However, if the player presses the "USE" key, the guard will still say something to the player. *This is the only mission in which the player is not equipped with a knife. *When the player interacts with one of the gang members, the gang member will say "Aren't you supposed to be here half an hour ago?" to the player, referencing to one of the quotes said by one of the scientists to the protagonist Gordon Freeman in the video game Half-Life: "Weren't you supposed to be in the test chamber half an hour ago?" *Randomly, the SWAT members in the living room will all survive or die. It depends on themselves. *If the player progresses past giving Sepulveda the briefcase and attempts to restart the level by going into the World Map and selecting the level without disconnecting, the briefcase will already have been placed but the player will still have it equipped. The area around the warehouse entrance will be bugged (the garage door will be opened but inaccessible, floating props will be present), and none of the enemies in the warehouse will attack the player (but scripted sequences will still occur, such as breaking windows), not even Sepulveda will attack despite his quotes. Gallery Entry.jpg|Entering the structure. Rendezvous.jpg|Meeting with terrorist members. Moses.JPG|Dealing with Moses. Turn.JPG|Hidden team (through noclipping). SWAT fallen.JPG|Killed SWAT operative. Screenshot8 cscz.jpg|The last fight. Cz turncrank0000.jpg|Sin Easter egg (in-game screenshot). Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes